That's Amore
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Since before their eldest was born, Dave Rafter had been saying that he'd take his wife to Italy. Their kids knew this. And their kids were sneaky.
1. Chapter 1

When Julie and Dave Rafter were young, they decided they were one day going to make it to Rome. Not Roma, Queensland, as Dave had joked, the Sydney couple were going to make the trip to Italy.

Only at that point they had an infant, a toddler and a little blonde daughter about to start school, and were barely into their twenties. They had just bought their own house, the four bedroom place with the yellow walls and a picket fence, and were up to their ears in debt.

But they had a home, and they had a family to fill their home.

Over the years, Julie saved her silver coins and put them into a Rome fund. Only every time she thought she was getting somewhere with their savings, they spent them. all necessary evils (Rachel's braces, fixing the window Ben had cracked a cricket ball through- invoking the 'no cricket balls in the backyard' rule- Nathan's school uniforms), but evils nonetheless.

So they decided to put Rome on the backburner until their last baby moved out of home. They'd still be young (one of the benefits of having children young), and would enjoy it more knowing that their kids weren't wreaking havoc at home on their own (not that Julie would be brave enough to leave her kids at home on their own while they were millions of miles away, nope. Rachel would kill her brothers. Or Rachel and Ben would gang up and kill Nathan. Either way there would be a fatality and she wouldn't be around to play referee).

But the day their baby Ben (who was technically their middle child, but in their family he qualified as their baby), their eldest, twenty five year old Rachel, moved back home. And only days later, their youngest and his wife joined them.

And then, to join the crew, Julie's aging father Ted.

To top it all off, Dave was laid off.

Because when it rains, it pours.

Their house was once again full. And their Rome fund was once again empty.

After feeding her family a lamb roast that first night with an again-full house, Julie came to terms with the fact that she would not make it to Rome, at least not in that lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum we don't have any milk! Or teabags!"

"Don't you shop?"

"Do your own grocery shopping stop taking ours!"

"Pass the Vegemite".

"Toast is burning!"

"Can I'va nana?"

"Toast!"

"I can't hear the news".

"Someone pass me the Vegemite, please".

It was seven a.m, and as usual the Rafter house was chaos. Coffee was brewing, the kettle was boiling, and the usual argument about how their neighbours didn't do their grocery shopping was in full force.

Julie had thought that her life couldn't have possibly gotten any more chaotic. Her then twenty five year old had left her abusive partner to move back into her childhood bedroom, her twenty one year old and his wife had moved back into his childhood bedroom (complete with the bunk bed and Star Wars posters, much to Sammy's amusement), and her father had moved into her middle child's bedroom, once the middle child was on the other side of the Colourbond (the same neighbours that didn't do his grocery shopping).

It had been a wild ride. Especially after their surprise baby, little Ruby Louise (born twenty three years after Nathan) arrived.

She was three, and their lives were even crazier.

"Ben, do your groceries", Julie instructed. "Someone's toast has popped, who wanted Vegemite? And of course you can have a banana, darling". She reached into the fruit bowl, beginning to peel the banana for the youngest. "Is that everything?"

"Fanks Mummy".

A rare silence fell over the kitchen, and Julie sighed, glancing around.

She wouldn't change her life for the world. But it was definitely crazier than the one she had signed up for.

* * *

"Bennnnnnnnn!"

Rachel's voice echoed through the bottom story of the Calamari Castle and Ben came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Halfway down, he stopped, because Rachel was holding Ruby to her hip and dragging Nathan by the back of his jacket.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

Rachel had always been one to call family meetings, or at least family meetings between her siblings. They had been interventions against babysitters they hated, or ploys to get them out of trouble (usually caused by Ben, he was very aware of that) or planning things that they knew their parents would approve of. And now apparently she was dragging their poor innocent baby sister into things.

"Family meeting", Nathan said, breaking free of Rachel's grip. "Her idea".

Rachel plopped Ruby on the couch and Ben chucked her cheek, making the little girl giggle.

"Mum and Dad are coming up to thirty years", Rachel said, and Ben nodded.

"Wait; hold on, it's only twenty eight this year. Just chill", Nathan interrupted. "We don't need to start planning immediately".

"We do if we want to send them to the one place Dad's always wanted to take Mum", Rachel informed them.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm confused, what are we doing?"

"We're sending Mum and Dad to Rome for their thirtieth anniversary".

"We're doing what now?"

"Roma?"

"No not Roma, Queensland, Rome, Italy".

"You want us to send Mum and Dad to Italy?" Nathan said in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"She's insane, she's definitely insane".

"Why, Rachel?"

"Because Mum's wanted to go to Italy forever, and has never had the chance and they were probably going to go after Ben moved out, only I broke up with Daniel and Nathan and Sammy moved back and Granddad moved in, and then Ruby was born".

(It had been a crazy few years. Saying it like that only determined how packed their lives exactly were.)

"We're sending Mum and Dad to Italy, whether they like it or not".

They were quiet for a moment, processing Rachel's words.

And then Ben nodded in agreement, heaving Ruby into his lap. "Alright, how are we doing this?"

Rachel pulled a piece of paper out of the back pocket of her jeans, laying it out on the coffee table. "One step ahead of you Benny".

"Let's do this", Nathan said firmly. "We're sending Dave and Jules to Italy".


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright", Rachel said, passing Ruby her colouring book and crayons. "Ruby, shhh, okay? Benny and Nathan and Rachel have some special work to do".

They were sitting around the kitchen table in the Calamari Castle, with Carbo and Retta perched at the breakfast bar, watching everything go down (because the Rafter children had had some bad ideas in their time, Carbo had informed his wife, but this was sure to be the worst).

"Let me get this straight", Retta said, as Rachel opened her laptop. "You're sending Dave and Julie to Italy".

"Yes". Ben nodded.

"And when's this taking place?"

"As soon as possible, we're kicking them out of the country".

"Ben".

"For their thirtieth anniversary".

"Some people have a party, nope; Rafters kick their parents out of the country".

"We'll have a party too. A proper Rafter rave".

"One question", Retta said carefully. "I don't want to derail your plans, but how exactly are you going to get them on the plane?"

"We're going to tell them that they're applying for passports to come and visit me in New York", Rachel said, her voice catching at the end of her statement.

Rachel Rafter was off to New York City for six months, with her new work contract. It had been a shock to Julie and the two of them had cried together over a few glasses of red.

"But they're not going to America", Nathan confirmed. "Rachel's got the forms ready for them; we've just got to sort everything out".

"How are you affording this?" Carbo asked in wonder.

"We've got two years".

And Nathan pulled up the calendar on his computer.

* * *

"I think they might actually pull this off", Carbo said to Retta, and she nodded in agreement.

The four Rafter children (even little Ruby. "Hey, do you think this is a good idea Rubes?" "Yeah") had made their decision. They'd inquired at motels. They'd looked at flights. Their intentions were to book the flights the next week.

"They could probably pull this off", Carbo said thoughtfully. "Unlike the FIFTEEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY PARTY".

"Shut up Carbo".

Rachel, Ben and Nathan's melted into one, and Retta laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel, Ben and Nathan were sneaky. They always had been, and it was likely they always would be.

Rachel booked a flight home without her parents' knowledge, barely holding it together for their weekly Skype chat. And her two brothers made it to the airport in one piece to collect her to bring back to the Rafter house.

"Hey, look who's home!" Nathan announced, swinging open the front door.

"I can't believe how heavy your suitcase is", Ben complained, as he lugged it in behind them.

"Rachel!" Julie's eyes widened, and Rachel grinned.

"Hey Mum!" she wrapped her arms around her mother, shoving her handbag and laptop case at her brother. Ben grunted under the weight of the bags, dropping the suitcase.

"I haven't seen you in like two years and you make me do this for you", he complained.

"You knew she was coming?" Julie's voice rose in pitch, staring at her sons as she squeezed Rachel so tight the brunette's eyes bugged. "You're brunette now!"

"I am".

"She had to leave the country, she dyed her hair to escape the law", Nathan said cheerily, and Rachel picked up Ruby with one arm, as her little sister ran towards her. "And of course we knew she was coming, we picked her up from the airport".

"Ray-CHEL!"

"Hey baby girl, did you miss me? You've got Rachie here for a whole month!"

"You're here for a month?" Julie hugged her daughter again. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming!"

"When will Dad be home?" Rachel changed tactics, grinning over her mother's shoulder at the boys.

"Subtle".

Julie grinned, because Rachel had always been Dave's little princess.

"Yes, that's it". And Ben grinned, Rachel reaching out to punch his shoulder.

"That was subtle".

Julie glanced between her son and her daughter, choosing to ignore their exchange.

* * *

"Hey, hello?" a voice called cheerily and Ben grinned.

"Hey, Jake's here!"

"Hello darling!" Julie hugged him tight and Ruby came running.

"Jakey!"

"Hey Rubes, hey Jules!" he hugged Julie quickly, before scooping Ruby up and throwing her above his head. "Hey munchkin, how are ya? Jake and Rach are back!"

"I can't believe you're back!" Julie laughed. "Jake, I didn't know you came with Rachel!"

"Ben and Nathan dropped me off to surprise Mum and Alex, she wants to see you too Rach".

"We will, we'll go around later tonight", Rachel said, smiling at the way that Ruby hugged her partner. "After dinner, okay? Mum's making a roast".

"How come I never get what I request for dinner?" Ben wanted to know.

"Move further than next door and you might", Nathan suggested and Julie smacked his arm gently.

"Nathan, be nice".

* * *

"Rachel!"

Dave wrapped his arms around his eldest, squeezing her tight.

"Hey Diddy". She rested her head on her shoulder for half a second, hugging him just as tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed my princess", he whispered into her ear, giving her a final squeeze before releasing her.

"So, are your suitcases packed?" Ben wanted to know, leaning against the counter and swiping his finger through the icing on the chocolate cake (Julie smacking his hand away- she'd slaved all afternoon to make Rachel's favourite lamb roast and chocolate cake).

"What for?" Julie wanted to know, and Nathan grinned, pulling the two aeroplane tickets from his back pocket.

"Congratulations guys, you made it thirty years", Nathan said with a smile.

"What have you guys got planned?" Julie wanted to know.

"Three weeks in Italy", Ben said smugly. "Pack your bag you crazy kids, you're Rome bound".

"Roma, Queensland?"

"No Mum, Rome, Italy". Rachel leaned on her shoulder. "You always wanted to go to Italy, now you've got the chance. Everything's booked and paid for; all you've got to do is pack your bags".

"You guys are the best". And Julie, crying and laughing, embraced her three older kids in her arms, hugging them tight.

"I helped!" Ruby protested.

"Shhh, shortie, she's praising us", Ben laughed.

"Wait, what about Ruby?"

"Yes, because we're sending the shortie with you to Italy". Nathan jokingly rolled his eyes. "Relax, she's staying here with us. We can keep her alive for the three weeks you're gone".

"Wait-"

"That's why Rachel came home", Ben informed them. "Also, she didn't want to do this through Skype".

"Yeah, otherwise she'd miss out on this great family hug- Mum, seriously, I can't breathe!" Nathan protested.

"You're really sending us to Rome?" Dave wanted to know, lifting Ruby to his hip and moving closer to the other kids. He lifted the tickets up to his face, and Ben rolled his eyes.

"They're real, Dad".

"They really pulled it off", Carbo said from the back door with a grin. "Hey, happy anniversary Mr Rafter! Mrs Rafter".

"Three weeks in Italy, I can't believe it!"

"We're going to Rome". Dave wrapped his arms around Julie, squeezing her tight. "Not Roma, we're off to Rome". And he tilted her head towards him, and Ben groaned, covering Ruby's eyes.

"Guys, save it for Rome".

"Ew, Ben, don't be gross".

"Ben!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you kids", Julie shook her head tearily, as Dave hauled a suitcase out of the boot of Ben's car. "I really can't believe you pulled this off".

"Are you proud of us Mummy?" Rachel wanted to know, kissing her cheek. "What about you Diddy?"

"Proud that we raised sneaks probably capable of overthrowing the government?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "Very proud, sweetie".

"Just think, Mum". Ben beamed at them. "Rubes is staying with us for three weeks, just imagine what she's gonna learn!"

The looks on their faces were worth the drive to the city on very little sleep, Jake declared as he loaded their suitcases onto a trolley.

"Hey, we're here!" Carbo grinned, sticking his head out the window.

They were making it a family occasion, saying goodbye at the airport. It had been decided the night before when Ted and Ruby insisted that they come along. And, Ben had said, it wouldn't have been a family occasion if Carboretta didn't join them.

So they'd packed up many cars and piled on in, ready for the trip.

"Coffee", Rachel said immediately, once they entered the airport.

"No we've got to check in", Dave retorted. "We need to check in before we can do anything else".

"You should have packed lighter", Ben said with a shrug. "I mean, where are you gonna fit our presents?"

Julie laughed, and Dave shrugged.

"What presents?" he wanted to know and Rachel clutched at her chest.

"Ruby better not get any presents", Nathan warned, raising an eyebrow and Julie laughed even harder.

(Her kids would never stay the same- but they'd never change, either.)

* * *

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mummy!" Ruby called gaily, dry eyed and cheerful.

Her mother on the other hand, was neither. She was barely holding back sobs as she bid them goodbye.

"Mum, just go, we've got her!" Ben said, and Nathan motioned towards the little girl sitting on Ben's shoulder.

"See? She's happy as Larry!" he agreed.

"We love you", Rachel called (she had surprised herself by not crying. But she was sure the tears would come, when she had to get on that plane back to America).

"Bye guys!" Dave called, tugging at Julie's arm. "We love you!"

"We love you!"

"Have fun!"

"Not too much fun Mr Rafter!"

"Ew gross Carbo they're my parents".

"Bye!"

"Don't forget our presents!"

"Take care of yourself luv".

* * *

"Is that the plane?" Ruby wanted to know, where she was bouncing on Jake's knee.

"No, that's a little one", Ben corrected. "See that big one right there? That's their plane".

"It's so big".

"Rachel and Jake go on a plane that big, when they go to New York", Retta informed her.

"I wanna go on a plane".

"Hey, how funny would it be if we all jumped on the next plane and met them in Italy?" Carbo chuckled slightly and they stared at him. "I'm not saying we should do it, I'm just saying it would be funny".

They waved from the window, and Ruby ran back and forth until they couldn't see the plane anymore.

"Bye Mummy", Ruby said, only a little sadly, and Jake hoisted her into his arms.

"Come on kid, let's go home".

* * *

"Do you think they've landed yet?" Ben wanted to know, wandering into the lounge room where his sister was dozing on the lounge (jet lag had hit her, and hit her hard). "Rach, get up".

"They haven't", she mumbled, pointing to her phone. She had downloaded a flight tracker (that she had used for every flight home to Sydney, and every flight back to New York), and it was telling her that her parents still had another three hours in the air. "It's like the longest flight in the world".

"Right after the one to New York", Jake agreed, where he was lying on the floor colouring in with Ruby. "Not looking forward to going home, actually".

"You're not going home", Ruby almost laughed. "This is home, everyone is here. 'Cept Mummy and Daddy. They're not here".

* * *

"Look at this, Jules". Dave prodded his wife in the side, pointing out the window. "Italy".

"Hello, Rome", Julie said softly, a grin spreading across her face.


End file.
